memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Jack Nesvig
I don't believe this is the correct picture for this article. Isn't this Paul Baxley? Compare images below. File:Freeman.jpg File:Jack Nesvig.jpg File:Neural village patrol leader.jpg The images on the left and right are Baxley; the one in the middle is supposedly Morgan Jones, according to his page. They all look like the same man to me. I believe this is the character called "Security Chief" in the credits for , not Col. Nesvig. -- Bridge 16:55, 28 November 2007 (UTC) OK, it took some searching, but this http://www.geocities.com/doodlescribe/images/Boggs.jpg is a picture of Morgan Jones from The Young Rebels. It's not the same person as the middle photo above. I think there's a real mixup here. The security chief (which I'm certain is Baxley) is the person Cromwell calls "Jack." I'm not sure who Nesvig is or where he appears in the episode. It looks to me like we've got Nesvig's first name wrong and have identified a photo of the wrong character. -- Bridge 17:21, 28 November 2007 (UTC) :I'm not sure but I think they are really two different persons, who share a similar look, perhaps. Look here at this link, there are more pictures of Morgan Jones. – Tom 17:32, 28 November 2007 (UTC) Geez, that's uncanny. Doesn't he look a lot -- I mean, a lot -- like Baxley? OK, if this is Jones, then I've made a total mess out of the and Freeman pages. I'll wait a day or two in case anyone with more information wants to weigh in on this discussion, but if necessary, I'll revert my edits on the A:E and Freeman pages. -- Bridge 17:40, 28 November 2007 (UTC) ::Cripes... they all look alike to me. If I may offer a piece of logical advice. It would seem the next step would be to determine precisely who the "security chief", and "Col Nesvig" are. Even if we don't know which character is which... if we knew which two characters we were dealing with, it could make identifying each one easier. It should be as easy as identifying speaking characters, and going from there. I'll watch this one right now, and get back to you. -- Hossrex 17:45, 28 November 2007 (UTC) Yeah, that's what I was trying to do when I started this whole bloody fiasco. Unfortunately, no one is ever called "Nesvig" or "Colonel" in dialog, and there are numerous security personnel running around on the Enterprise and at McKinley. Now take a look at this . That seems to be Baxley in the background on the right, which means Tom was right and I am wrong. I think. Actually, I just don't know anymore. Sheesh. -- Bridge 17:54, 28 November 2007 (UTC) ::Okay... at approximately 4:50 minutes into the episode, the "security chief" enters the transporter room, immediately after Gary 7 beams aboard the Enterprise. This gentleman also looks like the other men in question... which muddles the matter somewhat... but in my opinion, if we can't be sure what we already have is wrong, we shouldn't change it. Perhaps it was originally posted by someone who knew for sure who was whom. I'm currently transferring my old VHS tape onto DVD... at the time of its conclusion, I'll be happy to put up a screen shot of the "security chief". Someone with the commercial DVDs (this isn't on highdef yet, correct?) would be in a better position to have a better quality, but I'll do what I can. Hossrex 17:57, 28 November 2007 (UTC) ::Ahhh... bless you trekcore. This: is the person I suspect is the "security chief". The dialog supports it... if not flat out saying it (I'll be able to doublecheck when my DVD copying is finished). Hossrex 18:01, 28 November 2007 (UTC) I've reverted my edits on the other pages. **Crawls away in shame.** -- Bridge 18:08, 28 November 2007 (UTC) :Yes, the Enterprise security officer who entered the transporter room is Paul Baxley. And he looks different than Morgan Jones in this episode. he is the security officer who is attacked by the cat and felt on the transporter pad. (You know, stunt actor!) – Tom 18:12, 28 November 2007 (UTC) And just to clarify once and for all, at Trekcore shows his nametag, which (if you blow it up) you can see says "Nesvig." So it definitely is Nesvig and definitely is Morgan Jones. - Bridge 21:51, 7 May 2008 (UTC) :::It does? http://members.impulse.net/~speculo/nesvigbadge.jpg Thats a link to a picture I made, blown up to several different sizes. The small box in the upper right is unchanged. There has been nothing done to these except for enlarging. Frankly I think it looks more like Nesvig in the small one, but thats only because I think I know what its supposed to say. The bigger it gets, the less it looks like anything, which is usually what happens when there is little discernible data available, and your brain takes over to fill the gaps. It is a picture of Jack Nesvig though. I'm 99.9% positive of that (I'm the one who watched the episode with a fine tooth comb). I was just disappointed when I enlarged the picture, and saw nothing... so I wanted to make sure no one else bothers. Hossrex 22:19, 7 May 2008 (UTC) I could make it out fine as "Nesvig" when I blew it up slightly. But whatever. I'm sure that it's Nesvig and that it's Jones, too. -- Bridge 22:28, 7 May 2008 (UTC). :::"But whatever"? Was I out of line for doing what you suggested, and posting a picture of it? Hossrex 01:23, 8 May 2008 (UTC) I don't understand. I just meant I could see it OK, but it doesn't really matter, since we're in agreement on what it says anyhow. I didn't intend anything offensive. - Bridge 01:40, 8 May 2008 (UTC)